Where the Heart is
Where the Heart Is was a daytime soap opera that was shown on the CBS television network. It aired from September 8, 1969, to March 26, 1973. The title comes from the old saying, "Home is where the heart is." The series was created by Lou Scofield and Margaret DePriest, and was originally written by Scofield and DePriest. Pat Falken-Smith would take over from them, and she would eventually be replaced by Claire Labine and Paul Avila Mayer. One of Labine and Mayer's storylines, involving a romance at an Irish pub in Northcross, would be the centerpiece of their later series, Ryan's Hope. Where The Heart Is was cancelled in March 1973. It, and another show, a daytime sequel to the movie, Love is a Many Splendored Thing, would be removed from the schedule to make room for a new soap opera called The Young and the Restless, which is still airing today. Setting Set in the fictional college town of Northcross, Connecticut, Where the Heart Is focuses on the sexual and psychological intrigues of the wealthy but highly dysfunctional Hathaway family. Although some believe that the serial was patterned after Grace Metalious’ scandalous novel Peyton Place, the serial was actually CBS’ attempt to create a psychosexual, family melodrama popularized by NBC’s Days of Our Lives. With such prurient themes as unabashed adultery, out-of-wedlock babies, and vaguely incestuous love triangles, the serial's irreverent, fast-paced stories were in contrast to the other serials on CBS which were staid and conservative. The troubled Hathaways of Northcross The serial opened with the death of pious Hathaway family patriarch Judge Daniel Hathaway. Judge Hathaway, a lawyer and a judge in Northcross, who was very iron-willed and quite distant, had three adult children: Julian (James Mitchell), a professor of literature (and the Head of the English Department) at Northcross College, Kate (Diana van der Vlis), a sympathetic but sexually repressed law student (her intent was to follow in her late father's footsteps into the law profession), and the youngest, Allison (Louise Shaffer), the snobbish, liberated, feminist, black sheep of the family. His insufferable (and often repressing) moral code would harm his children in various ways, and would leave them scarred into their adulthood. In the first episode, the prodigal Allison returned to Northcross for her father’s funeral, having left town years before with Kate’s fiancé at the time, Roy Archer (Stephen Joyce). Because of Allison's liaison with Roy (Roy had actually jilted Kate in favor of Allison), relations between the sisters wasn't very good, although it was quite clear that Kate still loved her wayward younger sister (it's hard to say if Allison returned that love, presumably not). Kate and Julian, however, had a more amicable relationship with one another than they had with snobby Allison. Julian loved Kate's sensibility and they would often be on the same side as one another. Intrigued by the new family dynamic, Allison and Roy decided to settle down in the Hathaway mansion, much to the chagrin of Kate, Julian, and the family’s long-time (and very cantankerous) housekeeper Stella O'Brien (Bibi Osterwald). Stella ruled the house with a firm hand, but while she had an amicable relationship with Julian and Kate, she absolutely didn't like Allison, due to her snobbish nature. Having never gained his father’s love, Julian sought affection elsewhere, developing an unfortunate affinity for the many young women he taught in his literature classes at the University. When the serial began, widower Julian had recently married nubile Mary (Diana Walker), his adult son Michael’s (Gregory Abels) former girlfriend. Michael was then pursued by the amoral Vicky Lucas (Robyn Millan), even though she knew he still carried a torch for Mary. Vicky, a college student at Northcross College and the daughter of Ed Lucas (Joseph Mascolo) the owner of a restaurant in Northcross, called the Starlight, managed to seduce Michael, and when she conveniently became pregnant, he married her. Vicky attempted to become the sort of wife in which Michael could take pride, even getting lessons in “style” from his snobbish Aunt Allison. However, when Vicky overheard her husband profess his love for his stepmother, she angrily drove off in an ice storm. The car crashed, and she miscarried. The manipulative Vicky exploited Michael and Mary’s guilt for weeks by faking paralysis, but when Mary accidentally discovered her standing, the two rivals had a fight at the top of a staircase. Mary, who was also pregnant, fell down the stairs and languished in a coma. Undaunted, Vicky slipped into Mary’s hospital room and tried to unplug her respirator, but was caught. The mentally unbalanced Vicky was confined to a state mental hospital, while Mary, now recuperated from the accident, gave birth to Julian’s son and Michael's half-brother, Daniel, who was named after the late Judge Hathaway. The selfish and hard-hearted Allison didn’t find success in love either (perhaps due to karma for her stealing Kate's fiancé?). After her husband Roy died, Allison married Dr. Hugh Jessup (Rex Robbins and David Cryer), who had major problems with commitment. Allison’s snobby and demanding nature sent him into the arms of confused, but sweet, Christine Cameron (Terry O'Connor and Delphi Harrington), a woman who was Allison's sister, Kate's best friend. When Christine became pregnant, Hugh filed for divorce and left stony Allison, who was aghast that Christine seemed to elicit sympathy from most of their family and friends. Karma again got Allison because of her abrasive and hard-hearted nature. After giving birth to Hugh’s illegitimate daughter Katina, Christine became the target of harassing phone calls and insidious notes, and everyone believed that Allison was her rival’s stalker. It transpired that the real culprit was Christine’s kindly, old neighbor Will Watts (Robert Symonds), a deranged psychopath who had murdered his adulterous wife decades before. Envisioning Christine as his dead wife, Will spirited her away to an isolated cabin, where Hugh managed to rescue her just as Will was ready to kill her. Christine had a nervous collapse and had to be hospitalized. Meanwhile, a bored Hugh cheated on Christine with ex-wife Allison, who decided she wanted Hugh back. While she was in the hospital, the boutique that she owned, was run by Amy Snowden (Clarice Blackburn) who was a friendly woman, and was a friend to everyone in Northcross. However, the more sensible Kate married stalwart Steve Prescott (Lawrence Luckinbill, Ron Harper) after a long and proper courtship. Steve quickly developed amnesia and became involved with single mother Ellie Jardin (Zohra Lampert). Eventually, Steve’s memory returned, and when Ellie was murdered, he and Kate adopted Ellie’s mute son Peter (Michael Bersell). Peter’s muteness was psychosomatic, having developed after he witnessed a deadly fire involving his Aunt Margaret Jardin (Rue McClanahan), who had an incestuous attachment to her brother Robert (Keith Charles), Peter’s father. When Robert failed to return his sister’s feelings, she ran him down with a car and killed him. Peter also died in a tragic accident, and Kate, unable to cope with all the tragedy around her, began to display increasingly erratic behavior, hearing voices and acting lewdly. Kate feared that she was dying from the same brain aneurysm that claimed the life of her mother, but in reality, she had developed a truculent split personality called “Betty”. In the show’s final year, Julian fell into a steamy affair with conniving student Liz Harris Rainey (Tracy Brooks Swope). After he wisely rejected her, Liz, secretly pregnant with his child, married Michael. Now firmly ensconced in the Hathaway home, Liz tortured Julian, constantly threatening to tell Mary and Michael about their affair. She also decided to spread vicious rumors on the college campus that Julian and Mary were engaged in a ménage à trois with Loretta Jardin (Alice Drummond), Peter’s aunt, a recovering alcoholic high school teacher. Meanwhile, Liz’s father John Rainey (Peter MacLean) became involved with Christine Cameron, who was caught in a court battle with Hugh and Allison for custody of Katina. Christine sought therapy with psychiatrist Dr. Adrienne Harris (Priscilla Pointer), unaware that she was John’s estranged wife. Desperate for reconciliation with John, Adrienne subtly manipulated Christine into having a complete nervous breakdown, forcing her to be institutionalized. During the serial’s last week, all of Liz and Adrienne’s machinations were exposed, and they decided to move in together to rebuild their lives, without Michael and John. Mary, who left Julian after discovering that Liz was pregnant with his child, forgave him. Christine was released from the psychiatric hospital, reunited with John, and happily learned that Hugh and Allison (doing the right thing for once) agreed to share custody of Katina with her. Kate realized that her psychological problems stemmed from the repressive moral code inflicted upon her for so long by the late Judge Hathaway. Before she entered intensive therapy, Steve promised to whisk her away for a long, relaxing vacation in the Caribbean. Julian, who had always blamed Michael for his mother’s death in childbirth, went to visit Michael, who was falling in love all over again with Vicky (now played by Lisa Richards). Her long-term hospitalization did her a world of good as she was no longer scheming and manipulative and was the proud new proprietor of a country health food store called Back to Nature. It was clear that the two would remarry at a later time. Father and son agreed to put the past behind them and concentrate on the future. They were left in a warm embrace as the scene faded to black for the last time. Title Sequence The title would zoom out over a picture of a large home on a tree-shaded avenue, this was supposedly the Hathaway family's mansion, with the announcer intoning "This is....Where The Heart Is." The closing credits were filmed over a still picture of the house. Alumni Many of the stars would later be featured on Labine-Mayer's later series, Ryan's Hope, which would premiere in 1975, after Labine-Mayer's successful revamping of the show, Love of Life. Notable among those were Gregory Abels (Michael Hathaway, Julian's beleaguered son), who would play Ryan in-law, Art Thompson (he was married to Cathleen Ryan); Robyn Millan (Vicky Lucas #1, Michael's first wife) would later be one of the many actresses who played troublesome Delia Reid; Louise Shaffer (Allison Archer Jessup, Julian and Kate's snobbish youngest sister) would play the major role of troublemaking media mogul, Rae Woodard; and Diana van der Vlis (Kate Hathaway, Julian and Allison's more sympathetic and sensible middle sister) would play Dr. Nell Beaulac in the show's first year and in the last year, play socialite Sherry Rowan, who looked a lot like Nell, who had charmed Seneca Beaulac. Bernard Barrow, who played Earl Dana, would be one of the stars of Ryan's Hope, playing bar owner and patriarch, Johnny Ryan. By far though, the two most well known and most successful alumni were the late James Mitchell and the late Rue McClanahan. James, who played central character, literature professor/department head Julian Hathaway, would be best known for his long running role of crusty and cantankerous, but always well-meaning, electronics mogul/fried chicken entrepreneur Palmer Cortlandt on All My Children. Rue, who played troubled Margaret Jardin (who would run down her own brother for spurning her incestuous sexual advances), would later be better known for her roles in situation comedies, most notably as the scatterbrained Vivian Cavender Harmon, the title character's best friend on the series. Maude and much later would reunite with Bea Arthur (who played Maude) on the series The Golden Girls, playing the overly-sexed Blanche Devereaux. Other alumna included Priscilla Pointer, who played scheming psychiatrist, Adrienne Harris, who along with her bitchy daughter, Liz, would make life miserable for Julian and his family and most of Northcross, who would later play Rebecca Wentworth, the never before seen mother of Pamela Ewing and Cliff Barnes, on the series, Dallas; Andy Warhol movie actress, Despo Diamantidou who played Athena Stefanopolis for two weeks; Marsha Mason, who played Laura Blackburn and became a motion picture actress (The Goodbye Girl); and Bibi Osterwald, who played the cantankerous Hathaway family housekeeper, Stella O'Brien, whom did not suffer fools gladly (especially towards Allison, whom she really didn't like); would later play Sophie Steinberg, the down-to-earth mother in-law of Meredith Baxter, on the situation comedy, Bridget Loves Bernie. Cast * DIANA VAN DER VLIS -- Kate Hathaway Prescott, middle sister of the Hathaway family, a law student who would later marry Steve Prescott. More sympathetic and sensible than her two siblings, Julian and Allison. While she had an excellent relationship with Julian, who appreciated her sensible nature, she and Allison did not get along due to the latter stealing her fiancé. Had her share of psychological issues due to all the tragedy that she couldn't cope with (plus her father's repressive moral code), but she overcame them, with therapy and most of all, the love of her husband, Steve and her family. * JAMES MITCHELL -- Julian Hathaway, The head of the English Department at Northcross College, as well as a literature professor. Father of Michael, brother of Kate and Allison. Was married to Mary, his own son's ex-girlfriend and had a child with her named Daniel, Michael's half-brother. Had an unfortunate habit of falling in love with his female students, due to the lack of love he received from his hard-hearted father. He was closer with Kate, due to her sensible nature, and he and Allison didn't exactly get along. * GREGORY ABELS -- Michael Hathaway, Julian's son from his first marriage. Relations were strained between the two due to him holding Michael responsible for his mother's death (the first Mrs. Hathaway died while giving birth to Michael). Married to scheming Vicky Lucas; then was married to the even MORE scheming Liz Rainey, before he reunited with a newly reformed and healthy Vicky. * LOUISE SHAFFER -- Allison Hathaway Archer Jessup, the youngest of the Hathaway siblings. Liberated, feminist and quite snobbish, she and Kate had a rancorous relationship due to her taking Kate's fiancé from her. Julian had very little liking for her as well, due to her selfish nature. Because of that also, she was very unlucky in love. Formerly married to Roy Archer, then to Dr. Hugh Jessup, and stepmother to his daughter (by Christine Cameron) Katina. * STEPHEN JOYCE -- Roy Archer, Allison's first husband. Had once been engaged to Allison's sister, Kate, but he jilted her for Allison. Eventually died. * BIBI OSTERWALD -- Stella O'Brien, the Hathaway's long-time family housekeeper. She didn't suffer fools gladly and was quite cantankerous and mean, especially to Allison. While she ran the house with a firm hand, She was more civil (and less rancorous) to Julian and Kate. * LISA RICHARDS -- Vicky Lucas Hathaway #2, Michael Hathaway's first wife, who at first was a manipulative and scheming woman, intent on making life miserable for Mary; but after a long stint in hospital, she emerged, mentally healthy, no longer scheming and manipulative and owning a new business. Michael would eventually reunite with the newly reformed Vicky after his disastrous marriage to Liz. * ROBYN MILLAN -- Vicky Lucas Hathaway #1 * DIANA WALKER -- Mary Hathaway, wife of Julian, former girlfriend of his son, Michael, and mother of little Daniel. She was beset by the villainy of Vicky (before her hospitalization) and the even more evil, Liz. * JOSEPH MASCOLO -- Ed Lucas, a restaurant owner who was Vicky's father. At first angry with Michael for what he had done in putting her in hospital, but would be pleased at how well she had recovered and that Michael and she would reunite. * REX CRYER -- Dr. Hugh Jessup, Allison's second husband whom she married after the death of her first husband, Roy. He would cheat on her with Kate's friend, Christine and have a daughter with her named Katina. Had major commitment issues and would shift between Christine and Allison, to the detriment of the former's mental health. * DELPHI HARRINGTON -- Christine Cameron, a boutique owner who was Kate's best friend. Mother of Katina, by Hugh Jessup. She would fall prey to Allison Jessup and to Adrienne Harris at various times, with her landing in the mental hospital due to emotional breakdowns. * BERNARD KEATS -- Arthur Saxton, a real estate agent in Northcross. * DESPO DIAMANTIDOU -- Athena Stefanopolis, an older resident of Northcross. * KATHERINE MESKILL -- Nan Prescott, Steve's mother. * CLARICE BLACKBURN -- Amy Snowden, an older woman who took over Christine Cameron's Boutique and served as a friend to all of Northcross. * RON HARPER -- Steve Prescott, a successful construction company owner who would marry Kate. He would develop amnesia and have an ill-advised affair with Ellie Jardin, but would stick with Kate through her psychological problems. * ZOHRA LAMPERT -- Ellie Jardin, the woman who Steve had an affair with. Former wife of Robert Jardin and mother of Peter. After her death, Peter would be adopted by Steve and Kate, until his death. * RUE McCLANAHAN -- Margaret Jardin, the aunt of Peter. Sister of Loretta. Had a very incestuous attachment to her brother, Robert and when it was rejected, she ran him down with her car. * KEITH CHARLES -- Robert Jardin, Peter's father, Ellie's former husband; was the target of an incestuous relationship by his sister, Margaret. When he spurned her, he was killed when she ran him down with her car. * MICHAEL BERSELL -- Peter Jardin, a psychosomatic mute boy who was the son of Ellie and Robert. When she died, he was adopted by Kate and Steven, only to die in a tragic accident. This, among other things, set Kate into a psychiatric breakdown. * ALICE DRUMMOND -- Loretta Jardin, a teacher at Northcross High School who was an alcoholic. Sister of Margaret and Robert. She was the victim of foul rumors spread by the evil Liz Hathaway concerning her having a menage a trois with Julian and Mary Hathaway. * TRACY BROOKS SWOPE -- Liz Harris Rainey Hathaway. A scheming, conniving and utterly vindictive college student. She had an affair with her literature professor Julian, and then married Michael after his father (wisely for him) rejected her. She would spread rumors (nearly ruining Julian and Mary as well as Loretta Jardin and their reputations in the process) and would continually lie to assure she got what she wanted. Daughter of John and Adrienne. She and her mother would leave town after both were exposed for their chicanery. * PRISCILLA POINTER -- Dr. Adrienne Harris, a psychiatrist who was quite scheming, like her daughter, Liz. She subtly maneuvered Christine Cameron into a nervous breakdown (in order to get her former husband back) but her schemes failed when said former husband, John's love for Christine proved stronger. * PETER MacLEAN -- John Rainey, Adrienne's former husband and father of Liz. He fell in love with Christine Cameron (despite his wife's pushing her into a nervous breakdown) and they would reunite and gain partial custody of her daughter, Katina. Category:Shows Category:CBS Daytime Category:1969 Soap opera debuts Category:1960s American television programs Category:1970s American television programs Category:1973 Soap opera endings